


Fireworks

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Semi plans a surprise for Tendou, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Semi wants to bring Tendou back to the place they watched fireworks for the first times as kids. He wants to do something nice for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 24





	Fireworks

Semi wanted to kill that kid. Turning to him fully prepared to commit to this murder. But he couldn’t. Not when he saw the way this kid was smiling up in awe at the lights exploding in the sky.

Semi was running after the kid as he scaled the tower. It’s shabby scaffolding revealing how old it was. 

“Tendou wait! This isn’t safe! Idiot!” Semi ran up after him. Clutching at the air in front of him as this boy leant over the railing to peer passed the roof to see the fireworks. Hearing the loud BOOM as they exploded. Watching their light expand and fade in seconds. But Tendou’s smile never wavered. He leant further over to see. 

Semi clutched at his sweater and tugged him back. Tendou’s smile fell. He didn’t look sad at least. Just confused. Waiting for an explanation. 

“Get down. Now.” Semi forced as much authority into his voice as he could muster. The boy nodded. Starting his way to the staircase again. Taking Semi’s hand in his.

“Careful.” The boy finally spoke. Leading them back to safety. 

Semi gaped at the boy who continued to look at him as if waiting for orders. “What are you look at me for? Watch the damn fireworks.”

Semi felt the cool night air push against his palm as the warmth from Tendou’s hand left his. And Semi couldn’t settle on what to look at. His hand, the boy, or the fireworks. What if… Semi took the boy’s hand again. Leading him closer. Across the uneven field. Sitting down and tugging Tendou down beside him. Tendou never said a word though as he crossed his legs and watched the fireworks. 

Semi stole glances at the boy. He was a little cute. And the way he looked up at the fireworks? Too precious. Semi smiled as he wished he had a camera.

***

“SemiSemi!” Tendou sang out to his boyfriend. “What’s with all the secrecy? Where are we going?!”

“Quit your whining. We’ll get there when we get there. Gees. You’re such a pain.” Semi glanced back to see Tendou’s easy-going smile.

They walked in silence for a little while longer until they reached the quieter parts of town. Smaller houses, and Semi was waiting for Tendou to realise. 

“Ah.” Tendou began to voice his uncertainty. “Semi I think… this is… no…”

“It’s just this way. Come on.” Semi continued walking. Though his ears strained to make sure Tendou was following.

“But-”

“Ah! Here we are.” Semi smirked up at the tower. Turning back around to look at his boyfriend who was looking around in awe. Though he didn’t look particularly happy. But at least he didn’t seem angry. “Come on. The show’s about to start.”

“Show?” Tendou didn’t get an answer as Semi took his hand and dragged him to the tower. Repainted and reinforced. Scaling up the stairs. Tendou ripped his hand from Semi’s making the other boy stop. Looking behind him.

Semi didn’t say anything. But he hoped his confused look would tell his partner what he didn’t understand. But he watched as Tendou fidgeted. As he patted his pockets, rubbing his arms. Fixed his styled hair. 

But when Semi took a step after him, Tendou took one away. Backing up.

“Hey.” Semi lowered his voice. Reaching out slowly. Offering his hand. Pleased when Tendou didn’t flee like a terrified animal. “Take my hand. It’s gonna be okay.” He waited patiently. Watching as Tendou’s eyes landed on him and then his upturned palm. Fingers brushing against the others. 

Tendou allowed himself to be pulled forward. Semi’s hand clasping his own and tugging him towards the other. Tendou smacked his face into Semi’s chest. Before he could recover though, his boyfriend was pulling him to the top of the watch tower.

“What are we doing here?” Just as Tendou’s question finished, a loud whistle called. And Tendou jumped at the sudden BANG. Colour exploding in the evening sky. As he walked forward, he watched red and gold rain down. Fading in the darkening sky. And with the dark sky, came the stars. But they weren’t the only lights hanging above. Tendou noticed golden fairy lights decorated around the underside of the roof. Looking up at them. His mouth falling open slightly as he reached up to them. The sound of a click had his attention turning to his boyfriend who currently had his phone out. Snapping pictures. 

“Whoops. I didn’t know the sound was on.” Semi smirked before he took another snapshot of surprised Tendou.

Tendou grinned as he retrieved his own phone and snapped some poorly focused images of Semi. Threatening to post them everywhere. 

The two settling to stand by the railing and watch the fireworks. Semi snuck his phone out and snapped another picture of Tendou’s awed expression. Promising to himself, to always keep these photos. He couldn’t have a physical copy of the younger Tendou who watched fireworks for the first time that night oh-so long ago. But this memory would always be here. 

Semi insisting that they take photos together. Some sweet, some goofy. Semi huffing whenever Tendou would pull a silly face at the last moment. 

People below them watched and enjoyed the fireworks. Some people even came up on the watch tower. Ooo-ing and ah-ing at the fairy lights as they illuminated the area above.


End file.
